This invention relates generally to a burial vault, but more specifically pertains to a dome configured base supported vault that is reinforced for providing enhanced load supporting strength during usage.
A variety of burial vaults have been provided in the prior art, and the most widespread vault is of the concrete type that is designed for holding a casket, generally for preserving the same, as when used in the undertaking art. The continued usage of such a vault, this day and age, is believed to be a product of mere tradition, since such vaults are most often constructed of heavy cast concrete, have enormous weight, are pervious to some moisture penetration, and in general, are highly expensive in cost and handling. But, the concept of constructing vaults of other materials is slowly being approached, and as can be seen in the United States patent to McQuestion, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,114, there is shown one design for a burial vault being formed from a fiberglass resin composition. While the concept of the resin vault as shown in this prior patent provides what would appear to be an improvement over the prior art style of vault, the one concern with its structure is the fact that it is formed having the same configuration as the earlier style vaults, and therefore, is difficult to handle due to the much lesser rigidity inherent in any such vault constructed of a resinous material that yet must accommodate other significant weight, such as the cadaver and its enclosing casket.
The current invention is designed as a two piece burial vault of a special configuration that is designed to enhance its load supporting characteristics, and at the same time greatly facilitate its handling over what is presented in the prior art. It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a burial vault that is formed of a dome configuration and constructed of molded thermosetting polymer sufficiently reinforced to enhance its strength not only during usage, but in supporting a supplemental load, such as the heavy earth, when embedded within the soil.
A further object of this invention is to provide a polymer formed burial vault constructed of only two components, namely, a substantially planar base upon which a domed portion seats.
A further object of this invention is to provide a dome shaped burial casket that is fully reinforced with a combination of integral ribs and/or reinforcement rods or bars that are arranged transversely or even longitudinally of the dome portion in order to enhance its structural strength.
A further object of this invention is to provide a dome configured burial vault constructed of a reinforced polymer and therefore being of much lesser weight than any of the prior art style of marketed burial vaults.
Another object of this invention is to provide a burial vault that may be injection molded in a minimum of time thereby lending itself very well to mass production.
A further object of this invention is to provide a burial vault that is configured having tapered contours that enhances the stackability of the vault components thereby requiring only a minimum of space during shipment and storage.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.